We Are The People
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Rumer has never been anywhere long enough to make friends and as a result she's overly shy around new people. With a dad who's far too over protective will she learn to open up and live on the wild side? Luckily there are some new boys around who can help her do just that. That is until the aliens invaded the block. Pest/OC
1. Floor 12, Flat 172

**Title -** _We Are The People_  
**Chapter title -** _Floor 12, Flat 172_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters. For this chapter, Rumer and her dad._

**Summary -** _Rumer has never been anywhere long enough to make friends and as a result she's overly shy around new people. With a dad who's far too over protective will she learn to open up and live on the wild side? Luckily there are some new boys around who can help her do just that. That is until the aliens invaded the block. Pest/OC_

**A/n -** _I know I already have two other Pest/Oc stories on the go but he's such a good character and ATB is such a god movie I can't resist starting another fic._  
_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Staring up at the building I felt a wave of dread wash over me. This area wasn't the best and worse still I'd be spending most of my time here alone.  
"12th floor, honey."  
"Twelfth floor? Jesus Christ." I shrugged my oversize rucksack onto my shoulder, lifted a large box and started for the large tower building that was where I was going to be calling home from now on.

I used the key my dad had given me earlier and let myself into the reception area. I pressed the button for the lift and waited for it to land. When it did, two dark skinned girls walked out, staring at me as they did so. I held the box closer to myself, avoiding their gaze as I got in the lift and hit the twelve button. I placed the box on the floor, hearing something break as I did so. I checked the label and saw it was one of my boxes so at least dad wouldn't have anything to bitch about later.

The lift stopped short on the tenth floor and before I could hit the twelve button again, three boys barged in. One had glasses, one had a small afro and the other was wearing a woolen hat with tassels. I used my foot to slide my box to the back of the lift and squashed myself against the wall, keeping my head down. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a total wimp but...I did have issues when it came to meeting people. My dad travels alot for work and I usually travel with him so I'm never anywhere long enough to make friends. As a result I've become kind of, secluded and shy around other kids my age. We were only moving into this flat because my dad thinks that now I'm seventeen I should get a job and become more capable of standing on my own two feet whilst he travels. I noticed the boy with glasses hit the floor nineteen button and inwardly groaned.

But did I say anything? Of course I didn't, I stayed quiet and didn't make a sound.  
"Alright there girly? I ain't seen you around here before... You new?" The one with the afro asked. I nodded meekly. _Please don't talk to me._  
"What's your name?" The one with glasses asked.  
"Hang on, have we skipped your floor?" I nodded again. "Which floor?"  
"Twelve." The one with the afro double tapped the 19 and then hit thee 12. "Thanks."  
We went back down one floor and I picked up my box and left without looking back. Just before the door closed I heard one of them call "You didn't tell us your name."

_Ah crap._ The twelth floor had three different doors on it. I checked the key my dad had given me but there was no number on it. I placed the box down again, carefully this time and pulled out my phone. My dad answered on the second ring.  
"Which number are we?"  
"172."  
"Cheers." I hung up, found the right door and pushed the key in.

The flat was small, two bedrooms, one bathroom and quite dingy. No doubt it'd be up to me to clean and re decorate. No problem, it'd give me something to do. I put the box on the floor beside my bag and had a quick look round. One bedroom had a double bed and the other had a princess bed. I moved my bag and box into the room with the princess bed and made my way back out to the car. This was going to be a long evening.

I passed my dad on the way back down to the car and had to hide a giggle because all I could see was his fluffy black hair and electric blue eyes over the top of his boxes. He handed me the car keys and warned me about a group of lads lurking in the garage area. I nodded and continued on. Sure enough when I reached our new lock up the three boys from the lift and two others were five doors down from me. The others that I didn't recognize turned to stare at me. One was tall and dark skinned with a snap back hat on and the other had a strange sort of off centered mo hawk that actually quite suited him.  
"Oi, it's the new girl!" One of them shouted.  
I hurried to open the locker back up and get inside. Once I did I shut the door behind me and concentrated on getting out the last of my boxes. When I opened the door again, the five boys were lent against the opposite wall staring at me. _Shit._  
"Why are you so scared of us?" The one with the afro said. "We ain't gonna hurt you or nothing'. We just wanna know your name, is all."  
I pushed the box out of the lock up and shut and locked the door behind me. "Rumer."  
"Eh?"  
"Rumer. Rumer Howard. That's my name." My voice was quiet when I spoke.  
"Rumer...That's unusual." The one in the woolen hat commented.  
I nodded, lifted my boxes and walked back towards the building.  
"You don't talk much, Rumer." I heard behind me. I ignored them and continued on.

My dad was coming out of the lift as I was about to get in. I handed him the car keys.  
"Any trouble from those lads?"  
"No. These are my last boxes. I'm gonna set up my room OK?"  
"Alright love."

I didn't really have much to unpack besides my clothes. Like I said we traveled alot so we usually kept things light. I had a few keepsakes that I'd gathered over the years but not many. My only real possession that I'd be distraught if I lost is a photograph. A photo of me aged about 8 months old in my mothers arms with my dad by her side, his arm draped around her shoulder. It was the only photo I had of my mother and she died not long after it was taken. Her name was Emma and besides that all I know about her is that she was too good for my dad to ever move on after her death. Even know, seventeen years on and he doesn't like talking about her. He says it brings back too many memories, so instead I just keep my photo close and imagine what she would've been like from that.

I cleaned my room first, seeing as thought it had a layer of dirt on everything. Then I unpacked once everything was nice and shiny again. My room was a plain magnolia white so I decided I'd leave it that colour and decorate the walls with photos, posters and doodles. I had a habit of drawing on walls, not like graffiti or anything, out of mindless vandalism just mainly out of mindless boredom. My dad must've come back whilst I was cleaning cause when I finally left my bedroom to get rid of my now empty boxes, he was sat on the dirty brown sofa drinking a cup of tea.

"You don't hang about do you?"He smiled.  
"Just wanted to get settled." I checked the time on the television screen and found it was quarter to twelve. "I'm going to bed. I'm gonna finish the cleaning in the morning, OK?"  
"Alright. I'll be at work early so I'll see you late tomorrow night."  
"Night dad."  
"Night, love."

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I found a note stuck on the fridge with my name scrawled across it in my dad's messy handwriting.  
_'Rumer, stay safe if you head out today. I'll be back late. If you stay in, don't answer the door with out checking who it is first. And stay away from and dodgy looking people. You know the type I mean. See you tonight, love dad. xx'_  
I shook my head and made myself a cup of tea.

My plan was to stay in and clean the flat and get everything unpacked but I used the last tea bag and I couldn't function without tea. Plus we only had bread and eggs in so I'd have to get some food too. We had a tin in our house that dad put money in for things like food etc. I dressed in the first pair of jeans I found and my favorite black and white jumper. I pulled on my studded skate trainers, left my long auburn hair loose and wavy and pulled on my green jacket. I grabbed a ten pound note from the tin and left the flat, locking the door behind me. I checked the time on my phone and found it was ten to ten in the morning.

* * *

Outside the shops there was the two girls I'd seen last night coming out of the lift. The darker skinned girl frowned at me.  
"You the new girl Biggz was talkin' about?" She asked I passed her. I shrugged. "You Rumer?" I nodded. "Well don't worry about them boys OK? They might look like your average gang of idiots but they're harmless if you're from the block."  
"Thanks."  
"I'm Tia by the way. This is Dimples."  
"Hi." I smiled and went on with my shopping.

I was about halfway back to the flats when two of the boys caught up with me. They were just getting off the bus as I walked past the shelter. They spotted me and decided to walk me back home.  
"Rumer, yeah?" I nodded. "I'm Biggz, that's Pest."  
"Hi."  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not?" Pest asked. I shrugged as I usually did. "What brings you down this end anyway?"  
"My dad works away alot and I used to travel with him. He just thought I should stay in one place and get a job."  
"Ah, the familiar job speech eh? Get that from my mum alot." Biggz laughed. I smiled a little.  
"You're so shy, man." Pest commented as we walked through the door of the block. "You should come chill with us and the boys some time, we'll teach you how to relax a little. I bet you're an innocent too."  
Again, I shrugged. "Depends how you define innocent."  
"Oh yeah? You got me intrigued girl." We entered the lift and Biggz hit the 12 button.  
"It was the twelfth floor, yeah?" I nodded. "Right. What flat?" When I hesitated to answer Pest laughed.  
"We ain't gonna rob you, love."  
"I didn't think that, it's just...My dad's a little bit over protective when it come to who I socialize with."  
"Ah, daddy don't want his princess hangin' out with hoodlums yeah?"  
"Something like that." I exited the lift, making to leave them behind. But something stopped me. The thought of finally having a social life was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I turned just in time to stick out my foot stopping the doors from closing. "172."  
"Rebel." Biggz grinned. "Come up to floor nineteen later. The flat at the end of the hall, it's Ron's. Be there about eight-ish, we'll be there. Ron'll answer, tell him we asked you up."  
"And if you don't come by half eight...We know where you live." Pest added, widening his eyes with a chuckle.  
The lift doors closed and I found myself smiling at the thought of finally having something to do in the evening rather than spending it alone and bored.

* * *

**A/n -** _Rumer's outfit for the day if you're interested.  
/rumer_howard_atb_fic/set?id=67506101  
(Add that onto the end of polyvore -dotcom-)_


	2. First Time For Everything

**Title -** _We Are The People_  
**Chapter title -**_ First Time For Everything_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Attack The Block in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters. For this chapter, Rumer and her dad._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Once I'd made myself another cup of tea I tied my hair into a bun, rolled my sleeves up and set to cleaning the living room. Once that was done, I finished the bathroom and the kitchen and my dad's room. I left his boxes for him to unpack himself. By the time I was finished it was three in the afternoon. I flicked the TV on and made myself some beans on toast. As usual there was nothing interesting on tv so I found one of my few DVDs and stuck it in the player. After my dinner I lay down and ended up falling asleep. By the time I woke up it was five to eight.  
With a yawn I turned the TV off and headed into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cool water to wake myself up a bit. I brushed my hair and sat back in the living room, resting my feet on the coffee table. I was unsure of what to do. On the one hand I've got an opportunity to make some friends for a change, maybe have alot of fun and on the other hand my dad could disapprove and flip his shit. Unless I didn't tell him of course. I found an old notepad in my bedroom and scribbled down a quick message for him.  
'_Dad, got invited to a small gathering in a flat a few floors down. Just a few girls. I'll be back later. Love, Ru. x_'

By the time I found my trainers and jacket it was quarter past eight. And with the lift taking forever to arrive on my floor, I gave up and took the stairs. Seven floors later it was eight thirty exactly.  
_Right, which flat did Biggz say it was. The one on the end?_

Hoping my memory was serving me correctly, I went to the very end flat and rung the doorbell. A chubby guy with long greasy hair answered.  
"Alright?"  
"Um...Ron?" I asked hopefully.  
"Maybe."  
"Biggz told me to come here."  
"Did he?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well you better come in then."  
"Right. Thanks."

He opened the door wide enough for me to enter, shutting and locking it behind me. I stood awkwardly in the hall.  
"Well go on then. The boys are in there."  
I heard the loud chatter and laughter coming from the living room and gulped. I was never going to fit in with these guys.  
"Actually... I just remembered I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Tell them I said sorry yeah."  
"Yeah. Alright." Ron turned to unlock the door and I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
"Oi, Rumer where you goin'?"  
I turned and saw Biggz stood at the end of the short hall.  
"I...Uh..."  
"She's got to meet someone, ain't you?" Ron smirked knowingly.  
"You skippin' out on us?"  
"No, I just.."  
"Come on, we'll get you a beer."

Biggz moved closer, clutching my elbow and pulling me through into the living room. He left me to be stared at by his friends whilst he headed off into the kitchen.  
"I was beginning to think you weren't comin'. Thought I was gonna have to come and find you." Pest said patting the sofa between him and the boy with glasses. "Come sit."  
I sat down like an obedient dog, folding my arms across my chest and avoiding looking at anybody.  
"Pest said your name was Rumer." The one with the hat said. I nodded. "I'm Moses, this is Jerome and Dennis. You already know Biggz obviously." I nodded.  
"Pest was right man, you is so shy."  
"Do you drink beer?" Biggz called from the kitchen.  
"Um...Sometimes."  
"We've got Carling or you can have a can of coke if you want."  
"Coke's fine, thanks."  
"Innocent." Pest mumbled. I frowned at him. "What?"  
"Why do you think I'm so innocent?"  
"Shy girls are always innocent, man. Trust." Dennis answered for him.  
"Hm." I wanted to say more but knew they'd think I was just lying to impress them.

Biggz entered the room and handed me a can of coke before sinking down onto the other sofa beside Moses.  
"So, Rumer...Who gave you that name?" He asked with a slight frown.  
"My mum. It means gypsy apparently."  
"Gypsy? Any connection with you in that?"  
"Sort of, I guess. I mean I've traveled around England with my dad all my life."  
"Is it? Don't you get fed up?" Pest asked as he rolled himself a cigarette.  
"Sometimes. That's why I'm staying put whilst he goes off for work."

We continued speaking for some time, them asking me questions about myself and my past and in return telling me little snippets about their own lives. Like how Biggz lived with his mum who was a little over bearing at times but only since his dad left at the start of the year. How Dennis lived with his mum and step dad who he didn't really like but put up with for the few good times he had had with him. And Jerome's constant bickering with his sisters and their friends. Pest's love for his Nana, which I thought was particularly sweet of him to admit and Moses who was obviously the strong silent type that lived with his absentee Uncle.  
Most of the night I was trying to figure out what Pest was smoking since it smelt very different to the cigarettes my dad smoked. He seemed very chilled out and part of me wondered if he was smoking some kind of drugs. I'd never really come into contact with any illegal substances so I wouldn't know one if it turned human and kicked me in the shin.

"Want some?" Pest noticed me staring at the roll up in his hand and offered it to me.  
"Uh...What is it?"  
"It's weed, love. Told you you was an innocent."  
"Is it legal?" I asked taking it from him. The boys burst into laughter.  
"In some countries."  
"In England?"  
"Not exactly."

I glanced between each of the boys trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Surely one little try wouldn't hurt would it? I placed it in between my lips, taking a deep drag like I'd seen people do on TV and in films. I'd never smoked before so the sensation was knew to me. I held the smoke in for a while before exhaling in one stream. I avoided a cough and handed the joint back to Pest. I ended up having two more drags of the stuff before it was gone and stubbed out into the ashtray.  
It was a strange feeling, at first just an odd buzzing sensation in my head. Then when I closed my eyes I felt like I was floating, flying maybe. Now I understood the whole reason they called it 'getting high'. I slumped down further into my seat, winding up leaning slightly against Jerome's arm.  
"You alright there?" Pest asked smiling at me.  
I don't know if it was the weed or what, but something about that smile made me want to straddle his lap, if you catch my drift.  
"Fine." I smiled back. "I pick pockets."  
"Eh?" I'd captured everyone's attention now.  
"You asked what I meant when I said I wasn't that innocent. I pick people's pockets. I'm bloody good at it too."  
"Seriously?"  
I nodded moving to my bag and pulling out a wallet I'd had for a few days. I pulled the id from inside and handed it to Pest.  
"Mark something or other. He was in the train station a few weeks ago."  
"How do you do that?" Jerome seemed genuinely surprised.  
"Pretend to bump into 'em. Slip a hand in their pocket. Or if they've got a bag, bump into 'em and knock it out of their hand. Be polite, apologize hand them their bag off the floor. Take something whilst you apologize. Simple."  
"Well you proved me wrong." Pest laughed, handing the id back.  
I sighed putting the wallet back in my bag. "Do you have any more of that?" I nodded to the ashtray.  
"Funny how a bit o' weed can open a girl up, eh?" Dennis laughed, pulling out another joint and lighting it up.

We chilled out at Ron's place, smoking and talking until gone eleven when I decided I should probably go home. I didn't feel like standing up and walking back home but forced myself to. Moses was the first to leave the group, since he lived on the 18th floor below Ron's floor. The others left too until it was just Pest and I in the lift heading to my floor, Pest living on the tenth, two floors below.  
"Had fun then?" He asked, bleary eyed.  
"Yeah." I smiled. "You have really pretty eyes." I commented, noticing the deep blue colour of them.  
"I like you when you're high." The lift stopped on my floor and I slowly stepped out. "We're definitely making this a common occurrence."  
"Sounds good." I gave him a thumbs up and continued on home.

It wasn't until I'd managed to lock the door behind me that I heard the television.  
"You're home late. Have fun with these new girls?"  
"Hm?" I frowned, turning to face my dad. "Oh yeah. We just, chilled out."  
"What's their names?"  
"Um...Tia and Dimples."  
"Dimples?" He snorted. "You kids get weird nicknames."  
I headed for my bedroom, rubbing my eyes in tiredness.  
"Ru, are you drunk?"  
"Uh..." _Shit shit shit._  
"It's alright. It's about time you got out and had fun with your mates. I was drinking with mine from thirteen."  
"Huh. Yeah, we had a few beers." I lied. Better to lie than tell him I'd been smoking weed all night.

* * *

The following morning, I didn't wake up till half eleven. My memory of the night before was hazy and I felt starving. Since we still only had a little food in, I took more money from the pot, dressed in my jeans, baggy top and biker boots, left my hair loose and grabbed my bag, In the lift, was Dennis also looking a little worse for wear.  
"Alright, fam?"  
"Alright."  
"Goin' down?" I nodded, leaning back against the lift wall. "How you feelin' this morning?"  
"Shitty and hungry."  
"Sounds about right." Dennis smirked.  
"I can't remember that much to be honest."  
"Yeah. You smoke too much it's like a blackout. Like when you get mad drunk and don't remember nothin'."  
"We didn't smoke that much."  
"You're a first timer though, innit?"  
"I didn't do anything or say anything embarrassing did I?" The lift landed on the ground floor and we both stepped out.  
"Nah. You told us about your pocket pickin' thing."  
"Oh god. Please tell me you won't tell anyone. I mean, it's not like I do it all the time just every now and then or if we're hard up for cash. I mean-"  
"Stop hyping, man. Me and the boys ain't exactly on the right side of the law anyway."  
"Oh. Right." I blushed at my rambling. "Where you heading anyway?"  
"McDonald's. Weed leaves you hungry."  
"No kidding."  
"Come with, I'm meetin' Pest and Biggz there."  
"Uh...Sure why not."  
"Oh yeah that's something else." Dennis' smirk increased in size now. "I'm pretty sure if we'd had left you an' Pest alone last night, you would've jumped each other."  
My eyes widened. "What?"  
"Honest girl, you looked like you wanted to jump his bones."  
"Don't be ridiculous." I could feel my cheeks burning and sped my walk so Dennis was a few steps behind. It still didn't stop be having to listen to his laughter the whole way there.

* * *

**A/n -** _Rumer's outfit for the day if you're interested._  
_/cgi/set?id=67907714_  
_(Add that onto the end of polyvore -dotcom-)_


End file.
